Incredible
by AFemaleWarrior
Summary: Series of Bellamort Drabbles set to some of the songs from Celine Dion's new album 'Loved Me Back To Life' please Read and Review! Rated T due to Paranoia
1. Incredible

**Incredible**

**A/N: YES I DELETED I CAN NOT LOVE YET I FEEL SO COLD, I JUST COULDN'T UPDATE IT BECAUSE OF SCHOOL, AND GCSE'S BEING A PAIN, AND BAD WRITERS BLOCK OKAYS! Okay, now that's out of the way. This fic is going to be Bellamort drabbles based on lyrics from songs from Celine Dion's new Album 'Loved Me Back To Life'. I hope you enjoy and please R+R xxx DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the places or characters mentioned. I do not own Loved me back to life or any of the songs or lyrics, they belong to Celine Dion, her record label and whomever wrote them. Please R+R and updates will come quicker! (Hopefully, if school isn't too bad!)**

_Whole world is watching us now_  
_It's a little intimidating_  
_Since there's no way to come down_  
_Lets give them something amazing_

_Lets make them remember_  
_Using one word_

_- 'Incredible' Celine Dion with Ne-Yo_

As Bellatrix Black, now known as Lestrange, left her parents Large drawing room. Hand in hand with her new husband, she felt intimidated by all of the looks in which her family, friends and all other members of pureblood society thought of her. There was no way to calm down; as she had a lot of pressure on her, on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Her wedding day.

Although unlike most brides on their 'happy day' Bellatrix was not happy. She didn't want to marry Rodolphus Lestrange, nor feel anything romantic towards him. She never had. All she felt towards him, was hate, as he had been one of the many students to annoy her on a daily basis while at Hogwarts.

Although not soon, after arriving in the ballroom, her new husband had left her to go and speak to some old friends and cousins whom had visited to come to the wedding from France. Mainly at the bar. While Bellatrix floated around the ballroom accepting congratulations from family, friends and many members of society, while making sure that her husband was not getting too drunk, and that Narcissa was not making a fool of herself in front of Lucius Malfoy.

Deciding that the room was become a little too crowded for her liking, Bella decided to walk upstairs, to her childhood bedroom; to take a moment alone, on her balcony. Quickly untying and then retying her corseted dress, looser than what her mother had done, as she was having slight difficulty breathing, she took a deep breath, and let all he events of the day

finally sink in, She was no longer Bellatrix Black. Pureblood princess, ice queen of Slytherin at Hogwarts. She was now Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Pureblood, Death Eater, wife of fellow Death Eater Rodolphus Lestrange due to an arranged marriage.

Suddenly she heard her bedroom door open, and she quickly turned around. almost tripping on her long dress. Thinking it was her new husband, she took out her wand, which was kept hidden in a secret hidden pocket inside one of the many layers of her dress.

While closing the door behind them the mysterious figure finally spoke. "I do hope you were not planning on attacking me Miss Black, Or is it now Madame Lestrange?" Stated the figure walking closer towards Bellatrix.

"Neither My Lord." She sighed "It's just Bellatrix." Responded Bellatrix quietly, using all of her power not to show emotion. She hated the fact that she would now be known as Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well you shall always be Bella to me" Bellatrix smiled slightly, "Thank you my Lord..." She continued thinking about how, she was now doomed to a life of being the faithful wife, and bearing the heirs.

"We should really, go back downstairs, I'm sure Rodolphus is missing his new wife."

Bellatrix took a breath. "Let's give them something amazing then, by not showing up, but arriving at the last minute."

The Dark Lord didn't respond, he could tell that Bellatrix was not enjoying her day, even if she did look incredible.

"Do you remember your first mission?" Asked The Dark Lord. " Vaguely, Though I remember we made the mudbloods we tortured remember us with the use of one word." Responded Bellatrix.

She turned to him. "Morsmorde" She said with a faint smile.

**Please R+R xxx **


	2. Somebody Loves Somebody

**Somebody Loves Somebody**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I love you guys! Next chapter is based on These Lyrics from 'Somebody Loves Somebody' by Celine Dion from her 'Loved Me Back To Life Album' DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES MENTIONED. THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND WARNER BROS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS TO THE SONGS FROM LOVED ME BACK TO LIFE, THEY BELONG TO CELINE DION, AND HER RECORD LABEL! Please R+R xxx**

_Some people live their lives  
Never believing in love  
I don't want that for us_

_When somebody loves somebody  
That's the way it's supposed to be  
'Cause you know nobody else would put up with your games, oh  
I don't believe in loving you no more, no, no  
That's not the way it is somebody loves somebody_

_- 'Somebody Loves Somebody' - Celine Dion_

She knew that he could never believe in love, and she was already married. She knew that she would always be loyal to him, and for her, love was always included. From the moment in which she first saw him; at one of parents many dinner parties after her final year of Hogwarts, to attract possible suitors.

And many suitors came from the Malfoy's came Lucius, Lestrange came their idiot of a boy Rodolphus, and many others, from many Noble pureblooded families from across Europe.

She didn't want any of them. She wanted the one man whom could never love her back. She loved the one in which most people believed had no heart. Though she wouldn't believe it.

It was at one of her parents many dinner parties in which she was asked to dance by this man. Bellatrix of course accepted. One of the many perks of dancing with the Dark Lord was that no one would interrupt, to ask Bellatrix for a dance. Which to Bellatrix pleased her greatly

"Have you seen any suitors whom have particularly caught your eye Miss Black?" He asked. "No one at the moment, My Lord. Although there is one, although he isn't currently looking for a marriage." She responded.

"Do you happen to know why Miss Black?" Asked The Dark Lord. "Yes, no, well, it's complicated." She responded. Voldemort did not pursue the question any further.

"Well," she added "I haven't seen anyone whom I particularly think I could fall in love with." "Love isn't everything Miss Black." "I know that my Lord, but Some people live their lives,  
Never believing in love, I don't want that for my life." Bellatrix responded. "Have you been reading your mothers romance novels recently Miss Black?" Asked The Dark Lord.

"...Yes, why do you wish to know My Lord?" Asked Bellatrix. "Because I remember you complaining to me about them once, after we duelled." "Mother has forced me to read them. So I can converse more freely with the women in our society"

Voldemort pulled her closer, as they danced in another direction. Both Druella and Walburga shooting daggers at Bellatrix, which silently meant to "behave as this man is important in our society Bellatrix"

"If you could choose whom you were to marry, whom would it be? If you don't mind me asking Miss Black?" Asked Voldemort. "I do not know, My Lord, although it would have to be someone whom would be able to put up with my games." "That is not love though, miss Black." "I guess I don't believe in loving anyone, no, That's not the way it is when somebody loves somebody." Responded Bellatrix as she left The Dark Lord's arms, to speak with Narcissa.

**Please R+R xxx**


	3. Breakaway

**Breakaway**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you all! Next chapter is based on These Lyrics from 'Breakaway' by Celine Dion from her 'Loved Me Back To Life Album' DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES MENTIONED. THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND WARNER BROS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS TO THE SONGS FROM LOVED ME BACK TO LIFE, THEY BELONG TO CELINE DION, AND HER RECORD LABEL! Please R+R xxx**

_'From the fire in your words  
To the dagger in your eye  
I just have to lay my body down  
Go and lay my body down  
I pretend to be asleep  
But I know you hear me cry  
I just have to lay my body down  
Go and lay my body down_

_But if I  
Really want a change  
Then I must admit  
That I'm the one to blame_

_If I could break away  
Cut the cord  
For worse or better  
If I could turn the page  
At last and say  
Goodbye forever'_

From all the pain in which Bellatrix had gone through, in living in a loveless marriage, she was prepared to lay her body down for death. At night when her husband arrives with one of the Knockturn Alley prostitutes, and takes her into the other room. Bellatrix stays in her room, and pretends to be asleep. Although she is really crying herself to sleep. Over the failure of her marriage.

She believes that she is the one to blame. Only because she never made any effort towards her husband. She tried acting civilised but that was about it. After Azkaban, herself and her husband were never very close. After all; they had spent fourteen years apart.

Bellatrix knew that her marriage had failed for one reason. And one reason only. Because she was in love with someone else. And not anyone normal, whom could love her back. She was in love with a man whom could never love her back. And she knew that her love for him would always be unrequited.

She has dreamed, in the past about what it would be like if she could breakaway. Would it be for the better? Or for worse? If life was like a book, could she turn the page, and would the ending be happier? She would never know.

From the fire in his words when Bellatrix admitted her love for him, and the daggers in his eyes, when she told him that she was prepared to lay down her life at his feet was nothing what she would've expected.

She knew that she would never have that perfect life in which her mother would've wished for her to have. She was always a rebellious child. And she hated the image in which pureblood society had for women, which was to bear the children and be the house/trophy wife.

That was the life in which Narcissa lived and she loved it. If Bellatrix followed through on her mothers dreams she would never be able to break away.

Bellatrix knew that the end was near. Soon both herself and the Dark Lord would be battling the Potter boy at Hogwarts. She knew he would win, and that he would survive but she wasn't so sure about herself.

She knew what she was going to do. Tonight's the night. She was going to cut the cord, for worse or better and say "if I die, I've always loved you. Goodbye Forever."

**Please R+R xxx**


	4. Water and a Flame

**Water and a Flame**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you guys! Next chapter is based on These Lyrics from 'Water and a Flame' by Celine Dion from her 'Loved Me Back To Life Album' DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES MENTIONED. THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND WARNER BROS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS TO THE SONGS FROM LOVED ME BACK TO LIFE, THEY BELONG TO CELINE DION, AND HER RECORD LABEL! Please R+R xxx**

_But you're not answering the phone,  
I'd settle for a busy tone,  
At least by that I'd know that you're ok.  
A guy like you ain't meant to go away._

_Now you're gone  
There's nothing else I want.  
Now that it's over,  
There's nothing else I want.  
What have I done?  
Looks like I was wrong.  
Is everything really meant to change?  
I guess we're like water and a flame,  
Water and a flame._

_- Water and a Flame- Celine Dion_

Stuck in Azkaban, her once perfect life was ruined. She used to be a highly respected member of pureblood society. But then he fell. He fell at the hands of an infant. A baby. A one year old to be specific. At the hands of Harry Potter.

Bellatrix refused to believe it. Herself with her husband, and brother in law set out searching. Although in their attempt to find him, while torturing the Aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottom, whom in which Bellatrix had driven insane, they were caught by Aurors. They were outnumbered. Both Rodolphus and Rabastan dropped their wands and raised their hands.

Unlike Bellatrix whom was prepared to fight until the very end, until she was disarmed and restrained by two Aurors.

Thirteen years later, in Azkaban, as always Bellatrix was reflecting on her past. Happiness was just a burn of the Dark Mark away. She was prepared even for just a slight burn, and then nothing. Anything for a sign that the Dark lord was alive. So that she would know that if she died in Azkaban she would her have died in vain. She knew that a man like him, does not have the power to go away all of a sudden.

She knew that he was gone, and there was a very low possibility of him returning. Bellatrix didn't miss her husband, brother in law, or her sister. She mainly just wanted to see him. The Dark Lord. She loved him. But if she ever admitted that to him, she would most likely end up dying.

Was she wrong to have tortured the Longbottom's into insanity on her search for her lord? According to the ministry she was wrong. Was it over? She did not know. It looked like her beliefs in the Dark Lord would never come true.

That was until her fourteenth year of Azkaban. When her Lord freed her. She remembered speaking with him in private and how he described her as a mix between water and a flame. Water because of the ice cold exterior which she puts up towards strangers, and a flame, because of the fire that burns within her. The faith, and the passion towards her cause.

She also believed that their relationship was like water and a flame. She never told him though. He was the water, fresh with new ideas, and he could always put up a nice cold exterior. And she was the flame, the heat of the fire that burns within her, the passion, the power, the love and the lust.

Was everything meant to change between them? She was tempted to reveal her love for him, although she was scared of knowing the truth, even if she did already know. That her love would be unrequited.

She thinks that they're both like the differences of water and a flame. Water and a flame.

**Please R+R xxx**


	5. Save Your Soul

**Save Your Soul**

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you guys! Next chapter is based on These Lyrics from 'Save Your Soul' by Celine Dion from her 'Loved Me Back To Life Album' DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES MENTIONED. THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND WARNER BROS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR LYRICS TO THE SONGS FROM LOVED ME BACK TO LIFE, THEY BELONG TO CELINE DION, AND HER RECORD LABEL! Please R+R xxx (P.S. Sorry for not updating faster, school was being a pain, as always, and I just broke up for Christmas break, please review xxx)**

_I'll forget what you've done  
But I can't save your soul  
I won't preach, I won't judge  
Save your soul  
You could get on your knees  
But I can't save your soul  
Baby just let me be_

_- 'Save Your Soul' - Celine Dion_

When Bellatrix first met him, she knew what he'd done, people believed that he had no soul. She believed differently; Bellatrix believed that she could save his soul. She knew that he had killed and tortured. She knew all of that. But she wanted to serve him. She believed in his cause. His purpose. She loved him.

Her family judged her for it. She was due to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. A man whom she had never and will never love. But Bellatrix wanted more than to be a housewife, although that life was destined for her, she wanted different. Bellatrix wanted adventure.

Bellatrix would have never believed that a girl like her. A pureblood princess would ever get the chance to meet the Dark Lord. And when she did, she was honoured that he had heard about her, and that he was willing to train her.

She had to keep on telling herself to forget that he had killed and tortured many, and that she would soon be doing the same. She wouldn't judge him for it. As one day she could be on her knees, and he could be cursing her.

Unfortunately that day did occur, and that day was after the battle of the Department if Mysteries. She had been out if Azkaban for a little under a year, and she had failed in her mission to retrieve the prophecy for her Lord. He saved her from the ministry.

While he was cursing her. She was holding in her screams, and crying in pain, as she was strong. She was a strong independent pureblooded woman. She was no housewife, and she was not weak. She was a warrior. Her name, Bellatrix did mean the Female Warrior after all.

She wished he would just let her be, and would take his anger out on another being, even if she did consider this an honour. But she tried to save his soul, she tried loving him, although it was always unrequited.

The night before the Battle of Higwarts she realised that she couldn't save his soul, and if they were both killed, she hoped that they would both be together in spirit, and that he would be able to be with her then, and that her love would not be unrequited.

She was wrong, when they both died, and she was in the afterlife, he was nowhere to be found, and her love remained unrequited for the rest of eternity, only because she couldn't save his soul. No matter how hard she tried. She couldn't save his soul.

Please R+R xxx


	6. Didn't Know Love

**Didn't Know Love**

**A/N: OMG I am so sorry for not updating guys! Please forgive me! School has been such a pain, and GCSE's really do take up a lot if time! But on the plus side my English teacher has told me that I've been giving A Level Answers instead if GCSE's which is getting me thinking... AAnyway, as always, thank you for all of your amazing reviews, they mean a lot to me! :) This chapter is inspired by these Lyrics from Celine Dion's 'Didn't Know Love' from her 'Loved Me Back To Life' album. Also Helena lost at the golden globes! And she wasn't there! I was not happy about her losing, but I guess it's one of those things... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OSN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES MENTIONED. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING LYRICS FROM CELINE DION'S SONG 'DIDN'T KNOW LOVE' FROM HER 'LOVED ME BACK TO LIFE' ALBUM. THEY BELONG TO BOTH CELINE AND HER RECORD LABEL. Please R+R and Enjoy!**

'_I didn't know love,  
Not even close,  
This is more beautiful and frightening than I've ever known,  
It's making me weak,  
Making me strong,  
It's making me 'fraid I'm gonna wake up  
And find it gone,  
I didn't know love.' - 'Didn't Know Love' - Celine Dion_

She served him well. Fourteen years in Azkaban which were not deserved. And had ruined her both physically and mentally. She joined his ranks when she was eighteen. And she has never looked back. She believes that she is doing everything for him for the best; and that it is the least in which she could do.

Most wizards and witches believe her to be insane, which is why she is doing all of this for him. Although she does not serve him because of insanity. She serves him for love. An unfortunately unrequited love. Which shall unfortunately stay unrequited for the rest of her life.

While she will eventually grow old and die. He shall live forever due to his Horcrux's and the many transformations in which he had gone through. He no longer looks like the attractive young man, with the dark aura whom Bellatrix first met at one of her families many parties; and she no longer looks like the beautiful young pureblooded princess, in which she was at eighteen before Azkaban.

She had always hoped that her love for him would one day become requited. That one day, The Dark Lord would eventually love her back. Although he could not feel the emotion of love. He felt as of it to be weak. And for it to make other weak. Though he didn't know love.

Though for Bellatrix, when she first joined just ranks, and was being trained by him. The only person to ever be trained by the Dark Lord himself. She found it more beautiful and frightening than what she would ever know. During their many training sessions she was afraid she was going to wake up. And find her lord gone, as it was only a dream. But she never did.

When she was in Azkaban, that love in which she believed to be weakening her, was making her strong. The love she had, was the only thing in which kept her going. And prevented her from going completely insane. When he freed her, she knew he didn't love her, and that her love was still unrequited. Not even her husband, the man in which she was forced to marry due to her family never loved her. She didn't know love. Nor anything close to it.

Both herself and her Lord didn't know love.

**A/N: Please Review! I know it may be short but your reviews make me so happy that I know that people are enjoying my writing! X**


End file.
